


【Tony×你】和亲公主  【第二折】九曲珠

by cassiopeiafairy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tony stark - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiafairy/pseuds/cassiopeiafairy
Summary: CP：敌国异族公爵Tony Stark×东方和亲公主你架空AU，古代背景，无超英设定。我又来撒狗血了。有ooc大家请海涵。
Relationships: Tony Stark/You
Kudos: 4





	【Tony×你】和亲公主  【第二折】九曲珠

【第二折】九曲珠

和亲路走了一个月，方才到了大夏所称的“西国”。这里的人自称为“Starkon帝国”，你还念不太好这几个字，在心里默默将它写成汉字“斯塔克恩”。  
你身披大红嫁衣坐在轿中，入城时听到四周人声鼎沸，叫嚷着你听不懂的话，你猜大概是如同你将要嫁给的那位公爵入大夏京城时一般，这里的百姓也慕名来看东方公主。  
花轿一路送入斯塔克恩帝国都城斯维尔中央的宫殿中，嬷嬷牵着你的手将你送入卧房。你站在原地不敢动，忽然一只手伸过来掀掉了绣着凤求凰图案的盖头。  
眼前人正是他。你未来的丈夫，托尼斯塔克。  
他的眼睛幽光深邃，目光滑过你乌黑的高髻、秋水般的剪瞳、嫣红的嘴唇，最终停留在你眉心上那朵金笔勾勒出来的牡丹花上。  
“换礼服吧。”你听到他用生硬的汉语说道，然后大步走了出去。  
透过明黄的铜镜，你看到一左一右两个侍女正在好奇地打量你，你也偷偷地在看她们。两个人皆是沙金色的卷发，连眉毛都是浅黄色，蓝色的眼珠，皮肤惨白——果真同小婢形容的一样，高坛族人长得真是怪异极了。  
侍女取下你的凤冠霞帔，为你戴上斯塔克家族的祖母绿宝石头冠和项链，再换上一袭纯白色的衣裙。  
当你出现在宴厅时，所有人都窃窃私语起来，一千双眼睛盯着你一举一动。你在心中默念，就算这些高坛人要当众折辱，你也决不可给大夏丢了脸面，让人小瞧了去。  
托尼斯塔克站在王座下，着一身黑色华服，你迈上红毯，行动扶风摆柳，头上的雀金步摇叮咚作鸣，声声与脚步声相协，一强一弱，叮铃有致，纹丝不乱。  
那红毯那么长，从你的童年背的第一首诗，到你披上红嫁衣，你终于走到他身边站定。  
王座上是今日新郎的哥哥，亚历山大斯塔克国王，他亲自为你们证婚。仪官说着你听不懂的话，侍女指引着你的行动，你默默忍受这异族繁冗的大婚礼节，直到托尼斯塔克挽住你的手，殷红丹蔻染过的指甲搭在他的骨节上，指尖那一点凉浸入他温暖的皮肤，犹如冰沉烈火，无端拨动一丝心弦。

公爵大婚，举国欢庆，当外面一波又一波的宴席暂时散去时，夜已深沉。  
托尼斯塔克在偌大的卧房里抱住你，亲吻你白皙的脖颈，你心中羞愤，却不能言，紧紧咬住红唇，手指攀紧身上那条白绸裙。  
“你叫月姬……”他吻着你的肩节，仿佛在品尝一道绝世佳肴，“为什么叫这个名字？”  
“……我出生在夜半时分，那日月光很盛。”你的声音带着明显的颤抖。  
“原来如此……”他的手一路向下，灵活地解开缠在你腰上的衣带，用力一拉，把那条华丽的长裙从你身上褪下来，抱着你压倒在床上，那裙子却因为有裙撑支着还立在羊毛地毯上。  
托尼斯塔克在你脸前停留一秒，然后重重吻在你的双唇上，反复啃吮，你只来得及看清他深蜜色的眼珠映着你慌乱的模样。你急忙推着他，他倒也顺了你的意，直起身子解开领间碧青色礼巾，脱掉礼服外套与白色绸衣，动作间他咳嗽一阵，赤身又欺了上来。  
你还穿着鸳鸯戏水的东方肚兜，他显然也看见了这极应景的图案，嘴角扯开一丝笑，拿下了这块薄薄的红布，你圆润的双乳暴露在他眼前。当新郎含上你乳尖的时候，你忍不住眼角划过两行清泪。  
有多少高坛人死在了你家一代又一代将军的手上，托尼斯塔克今日终于将他们唯一的女儿压在身下任意“欺辱”，他想要的就是这个。  
夜风微微敲打着彩色玻璃窗子，这间空旷而深邃的屋子似有回声，像极了你小时进过的大夏皇宫，一样的寂寥，一样的冰冷，凌霄青阙楼万重，高处不胜寒。  
异族男人的手指一路向下，摸着你阵阵颤栗的肌肤，分开你的双腿，食指进入你的私处。你被刺得疼痛，没忍住尖叫一声，那根手指在你体内搅动，似是要你适应异物的入侵。接着是第二根手指，继续扩张着你。你艰难的挺起身子，双手攀上他的后背紧紧掐着，似乎这样的姿势能让你好受一些。  
不知什么时候公爵已经脱掉了亵裤，勃起发硬的阴茎抵在你的腿根，他抽出手指，架起你莹白的腿，慢慢地进入你。嬷嬷曾教过你新婚之夜周公之礼的规矩，可当男人真的衔住你那一刻来临时，你什么礼节都忘了，只能感受到身下又硬又烫的巨物贯穿了你，酸涩一时之间充盈到你每一根发丝。  
你呻吟出声，赤色的指尖不由自主地在托尼斯塔克颈间乱划着，下身无意识地绞着他。“处子的身体如此紧致……”他低喘一口气，“放松，月姬，放松……”你感觉到他搂紧你缠在他身上的腿，从脚踝开始，一路拂过小腿、膝盖、臀瓣，再到腰肢，顺着脊柱一节一节向上抚摸到小巧的肩，又转到身前抓住你的一侧乳珠，轻轻蹂躏起来。  
他常年拿兵刃的手像是一簇三昧真火，点燃了你如水的身子，纵你明知面对的是“敌国”公爵，身体还是诚实地起了反应，他触过的地方无一不在皮肤下叫嚣着欲望，令你难堪又愉悦。  
“我是你丈夫，你还没叫过我的名字。”托尼斯塔克开始抽插起来，那尺寸巨大的柱身摩擦着你柔嫩的内壁。  
“啊……啊……托尼…斯塔克……”下身的欲火一浪浪传来，你喉间破碎地挤出他的名字。  
“不对，不是这么念的，我来教你。”男人冲撞的速度一点不减，深蜜色的眼瞳注视着你，“Tony，Tony Stark。”  
你头顶的赤金步摇早已不知去向，一头乌黑长发从髻中散落，铺在洁白的床铺间，唯有眉心那朵艳红的牡丹花还傲然盛放，额上滑下的香汗给它平添一丝生气。你学着侵犯着你的这个男人的异国腔调，从被他尝得凌乱的红唇中吐出那个名字，“Tony Stark……”  
“学得不错。再唤两声。”托尼斯塔克又一次深深地顶进去，你根本无力抵抗，下身连接处烫得烧起来，那里有涨潮时一排一排冲击海岸的潮水，润湿了身体里坚硬的岩石，晶莹黏腻的液体顺着筋络的形状下滑，打湿身下的肚兜与亵裤。  
你的手指插进他的发间，蜷曲的发丝牵绕着你，每一根都化作柳丝，让你留下不能离开。你顺着他的诱惑一声一声重复着他的名字，直到他用深吻堵住你的气息。  
这场欢爱仿佛没有尽头，托尼斯塔克的喘息回荡在你耳后、颈间和锁骨上，你整个人如飘在水上的浮萍，面色潮红，软若曲水，只有下身被楔在他的火热里，成为你唯一的救赎。春雨滋润了大地，惊醒了夏日鸣蝉，空气中传来深秋成熟果子的甜味，也盖不住冬夜红泥火炉新醅酒的香气。所谓万物生长，男欢女爱，旦夕须臾，洞房花烛夜，不过如此。  
又过了许久，他才尽兴而归，爱液溢满了你的股间，是这场情事圆满的证明。  
你太累太累，在昏睡过去之前，你听到他沙哑低沉地叫你，“月姬，我的小月神，你还没有高坛名字，我来为你起一个，”高垂的绣金苏幕遮住了这一床旖旎，“就叫Luna Stark。”  
Luna Stark。  
斯塔克的月光女神。

（TBC）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.此文为古代架空AU，国名城名族名人名皆为虚构。
> 
> 2.拳节、腕节、肘节、肩节、脊节、腰节、胯节、膝节、踝节称人的“九曲珠”。
> 
> 3.前两天在微博看见一句话：只有睡过的敌人才能叫宿敌。深以为然。
> 
> 所有文在LOFTER 指路ID： https://w-fairy.lofter.com/


End file.
